sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Smoochum
Smoochum (スムーチャム, Sumūchamu) is a baby dual Ice/Psychic-type Kiss Pokémon that is known to evolve into a Jynx starting at level 30. Apperance :Voice actor: Tom Wayland (both English and Japanese) Smoochum is a small, humanoid Pokémon that resembles a baby. It has a large head with blonde hair that reaches its shoulders and has large bangs. There are several tufts of hair sticking up on top of its head. Its skin is light purple skin with a cream-colored chest, arms and feet. It has large, blue-green eyes and a pair of large, pink lips. Its height is 1'04" and weight is 13.2 lbs. Gender differences Smoochum is a female only species, with no male counterpart. Gallery Special abilities These lips are sensitive enough that Smoochum uses them to identify and examine objects that it sees for the first time. Behavior When walking, Smoochum rocks its head back and forth. This Pokémon is very active and runs about, although it often falls. Being very conscious of its appearance, it will check is reflection when given the chance to make sure it is not dirty. Habitat Smoochum is found living in cities. Diet Major appearances In The Screen Actor's Guilt, Brad Van Darn had a Smoochum. Brad's agent is afraid that Brad would have his image as an action star ruined if they found out that he owned a Smoochum. A Smoochum nicknamed Josephine was used by an unnamed female Trainer in One Trick Phony! who battled Pikachu. A Smoochum is one of the best friends of the Pichu Brothers. Smoochum first appeared in Pikachu and Pichu, and has made further appearances in Trouble in Big Town, Of Meowth and Pokémon, Big Meowth, Little Dreams, Pichu Bros. in Party Panic and made a brief cameo appearance in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Another Smoochum was in Three Jynx and a Baby. She got herself separated from a trio of Jynx sisters and stumbled upon Team Rocket. Jessie had plans on using Smoochum's cuteness for profit, but her plans were foiled by the three Jynx Sisters and Ash, Sonic the Hedgehog and thier friends. Jessie temporarily trained a Smoochum in Camping It Up!. Other Minor appearances A Smoochum was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Smoochum under the ownership of a Coordinator appeared in Dawn's Early Night!. It was used along with a Steelix for the Double Performance required during the Hearthome Contest. Another one appeared in the Sandalstraw Contest in Old Rivals, New Tricks!. Smoochum also appeared in Sliding Into Seventh!. A Smoochum appeared under the ownership of Normajean in The Brockster Is In!. Pokédex entry Smoochum, Kiss Pokémon. The pre-evolved form of Jynx. This sweet natured Pokémon has sensitive lips, which it uses to explore and examine with. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Ice-type Pokémon Category:Psychic-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Female Pokémon Category:Purple-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Pink-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Undiscovered group Pokémon Category:Body style 12 Pokémon